Divergent High
by Show.Your.Colors
Summary: Beatrice Prior moves to Chicago to start a new life with her family. Drama, heartbreak, and secrets make Beatrice think twice about this "New beginning" her parents dreamt of.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Another story :3 I love these stories so I decided to make my own "Divergent High" series! This is all in Tris's POV! I hope you love it!**

**You know what I own**

**Chapter 1**

I sprint from my bedroom downstairs. I am going to be late if I don't hurry. I trip and fall down the stairs, "Shit!" I yell. My voice echoes throughout the unfurnished house.

I just moved to Chicago this summer, and I am already going to be late on my first day. I get up quickly and check for any major injuries.

My mother barges in and scolds me for cursing. "Sorry mom," I pick up my backpack, "I need to go!" I sprint pass her and run out the door.

Caleb is sitting in his new car he got for his birthday. Mine isn't for another two months. He points to his invisible watch and that is cue for me to run.

I swing open the door and throw myself in. He starts driving before I close the door.

"Now I am going to be late Beatrice!" Oh great, here comes Mr. Perfect, "On my first day! This will go on my permanent record!"

I roll my eyes and he swerves so my head hits the side of the car, "Ouch! Caleb!"

"Serves you right!"

We spend the rest of the car ride going over our schedules. I have chemistry first. I am terrible at chemistry.

I look at Caleb's schedule; we share Gym and French together. At least I can sit by my brother and cheat off of him. I smile at the thought of the 2nd grade when I cheated on a spelling test.

I look at the rest of his schedule, AP Algebra, AP Chemistry, AP, AP, and AP! I knew he was smart, but not this intelligent. I have only one AP class, lunch.

When we reach the school, I realize for the first time how big it really is. I will get lost without a map. Caleb and I exchange looks and sprint for the Office. We need to know where to go.

I turn towards Caleb who is far behind. He may be smart, but he has never been athletic. I turn my head and crash into someone. I fall on top of them, "Sorry."

I lift my head off their chest and look into dreamy blue eyes. I notice I've been there for too long and awkwardly get off of him. "It's alright." He sighs.

I barely hear what he says because I am lost in his mesmerizing blue eyes. They are dark, but stunning.

"Beatrice!" I hear Caleb shout and snap out of my trance, "We got to go we will be late!" He takes my hand and leads me into the Office.

I get my schedule and walk to my locker; I am exhausted from running and have missed half of first period. Truthfully, I don't care, I hate chemistry.

I do my combination four times before getting my locker open. I throw my backpack in and walk towards Chemistry, Room 122. I check the room number twice before entering. Man, I'm turning into Caleb.

I open the door and walk in, "Who might we have here?"

I smile, "Beatrice Prior." I state. The woman tucks her black hair behind her ear. It has a streak of grey in it, but it suits her.

"Oh no, no, no Beatrice," she says, what's wrong? "We don't use our full names in this class. No first names? Then what do I go by? Girl number 7? "What do you want to be called?"

I thought about it for a moment. I want to keep a part of my name than it came to me, "Tris." The woman smiles broadly and nods.

"Class this is Tris, Tris go sit with Will." She points to a boy with blond hair. I take my seat and she continues with her discussion about Carbon atoms.

"Tris, that's an odd name." Well isn't he a pleasant little guy?

"Just came to me, besides it's partially like Beatrice."

"What about Bea?" I kind of prefer that name now. Tris is a bit odd.

I shrug and take notes; I am being such a Caleb right now.

"Hey Tris, you can come sit with my friends at lunch if you would like."

I smile and nod. I think this will be the beginning of a new friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know what to write here so… Duck.**

**You know what I own**

**Chapter two**

Will helps me with my classes and traveling around the school. He's a good friend.

I begin to put books in my locker and a girl with dark hair and flawless skin opens the locker next to mine. She is a lot prettier than I, flawless skin, shining hair, and she is tall and thin.

I drop my books and bend down to pick them up. She helps me with the papers I also dropped, "Thanks." I say a bit too quiet.

"No problem," She smiles at me, "New?"

I nod and we both laugh, "I'm Christina, but I go by Chris."

"Beatrice, but I go by Tris."

Will comes up to us and kisses Chris's cheek. "I see you have met Chris." I nod and smile.

I have never had a boyfriend before, and I was an outsider at my old school. This is all new to me. "Come on Tris, its lunchtime." They take my hands and usher me into a crowded room.

They run over to their friends and I follow, weaving through the crowds of people. I sit next to Chris and she sits with Will.

"New girl!" A boy shouts. I remember him from algebra; he was interrupting the whole period. The teacher almost gave him a detention on his first day.

"Uri, her name is Tris." Chris says over the noise of one hundred teenagers packed in a room. I felt like a sardine in a package.

"Beatrice!" Oh no, Caleb alert.

"Hey Caleb," people look at me, "This is my nerdy brother Caleb."

He eyes me and the table laughs, in a few seconds he laughs with them. "Want to sit with me?"

"No that's okay." He shrugs and walks back to his table and sits with an nerdy group of teens. Suits him well.

I look around at the people I sit with, they have tattoos and piercings. I look out of place with my light colored baggy clothing.

"Hey Tris," Uri says smiling, "You run?"

"Best at my old school." I say.

He smiles, "Doubt you can beat me."

"Is that a challenge?" I say, everyone looks at us and smile.

"I believe so."

"You're on." The table cheers and we run outside to the track. I am in a T-Shirt and sweat pants, this won't be hard. Uriah is in tight jeans.

We line up at the track; someone stole the cap-gun from the coach's office. They hold it up ready to fire.

I block everyone out and wait for the gunshot to ring out. I take a deep breath and hear a crack. I'm off.

I dash away from Uriah who seemed to not hear the gunshot. I am ahead by a few yards. I sprint halfway across the track, the wind is whistling in my ears and my long hair is blowing past me. This is what I love about running.

I spot the finish and sprint as fast as I could, not daring to look back. It will slow me down.

I lean in and cross the finish line, Uriah does so a few seconds later. People cheer and someone picks me up and brings me into the lunchroom. The howling and chants of my name make me smile.

These are my kind of people.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got so much positive feedback on this story, so I am writing another chapter for you guys! Thanks for awesome reviews!**

**You know what I own**

**Chapter 3**

After my victory at lunch, I have French class with Caleb. I love French; I am beginning to speak it fluently. Although, I prefer English.

I meet up with Caleb and we walk to class together, He seems to be upset, "Caleb? Are you okay?"

He looks at me with his blue-grey eyes, the only feature we share. He has a hooked nose; the feature looked weird when he was a child. Now, it suits him. Makes him handsome, I am surprised no one is drooling over him yet.

"Beatrice," He says waking me from my nostalgic trance, "I don't like the people you hang-out with. They look like druggies." I eye him; he is the kind of person who judges upon looks instead of personality. It's his flaw.

"Druggies? Caleb, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." We stop in the middle of the hall.

"I don't like them, and as your older brother I am supposed to protect you."

"I don't need your help," I spit at him, "They are like family and it's only been one day! Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late, _au revior_, Caleb!"

I walk off the room 213 with him following behind. This would have worked better if we didn't have the same class. I walk into the room and see Dark-blue eyes. It's the boy I saw this morning.

The teacher notices me at the door, "_Quel est votre nom_?" Which means, what is your name? I smile and state my name, the teacher smiles and tells me to take a seat next to Four, the boy I ran into this morning. How ironic.

I sit quietly as she goes over some of the history of France. I already know about most of it, but I listen anyways. Caleb is raising his hand for all of his questions. I am quiet in class; I don't like answering questions because I feel like I will get them wrong.

Instead I check my phone, Chris has been texting me non-stop since I gave her my number. I look at the latest one.

_ Chris- Party tonight my place at 8, be there! Xoxo Chris_

I smile at the text, my first party! How exciting! I text her back.

_Tris- K, want to go shopping for some outfits?_

I needed new clothes to fit in with my new friends. 5 minutes later my phone started playing my damn Zelda ringtone. "Hand it here, Tris." I regretfully handed over my phone, and she continued with the lesson. All I could think about was that text.

After class she gave me my phone back and told me not to use it again in her room. I agreed, lie. Whatever, I have my phone back. I look at the text and see her reply.

_Chris- OMG! YES! YES! FINALLY A GIRL TO SHOP WITH!_

I guess I am going shopping after school.

After school I tell Caleb I am going shopping with Chris. He got mad, Caleb-rage.

I walk over to Chris's truck. It's not much, but it's something. We ride over to the Pit mall. There is a giant trench in the middle of it. It's a tourist attraction in Chicago. "So Tris," Chris says breaking the awkward silence, "What do you plan on buying?"

"You can give me a makeover if you want." I say, but I instantly regret it. She starts to squeal, for a minute I thought my ear-drums may burst.

"Tris! You are like the best girl the go shopping with!" I shrug and we pull into the parking lot. It's not packed, I guess that's because it's a Monday.

We walk through the doors and I see it. The trench. It is the largest thing I have ever seen. "Whoa." I say, Chris looks at me.

"That's the chasm," She grabs my arm and drags me over to a store full of clothing, "Oh! Let's go into here!"

She begins to force me to try on clothes. One of them was so tight I couldn't breathe, and that's me talking.

A few outfits later I found the perfect outfit. A pair of jeans that people call "Columbian Jeans" they make your but look bigger. She also gave me a push-up bra, which made me look like a had some cleavage. We also found a strapless shirt that was black. I loved it.

"Chris! This looks amazing!" I meant to say makes me look my age, but I settled for amazing.

"You're welcome!"

"Now what?"

"I think we should do something with your hair." She says taking a lock in between her fingers, "How about we cut it?"

I think about it, I think it would look good on me, but I don't know. "I don't want to upset my parents."

"Your parents? They don't own you Tris." I smile at that thought. They act like I am their dog sometimes.

"Let's skip the hair and get a tattoo instead." She grins and we run to the tattoo parlor.

"My friend Tris wants a tat, Bud."

"First timer?"

Chris nods and he smiles, "It doesn't hurt as bad as you think." I wasn't thinking about it before but there is pain involved with tattoos.

"Here" He hands me a book of designs and I look through it. None of the tattoos really stand out to me. I flip through so many pages, I loose count. Then, I spot it. Ravens.

They are gorgeous, "I want three of these," I say pointing to the birds, "I want them here," I say pointing to my collar-bone.

He smiles, "I'll get everything set, take a seat in the chair over there, Tris."

A few moments later, he is beginning my tattoo. Bud was right, it doesn't hurt really. Just a slight pinch.

After it is finish I inspect it. They are beautiful, "Thank-you, they are stunning." He smiles and Chris and I make our way back to her house to get ready for the party.


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't know what to write here so… Duck.**

**You know what I own**

**Chapter 4**

Chris lines my eyes with eyeliner, "You know you will never be able to make me pretty," She looks at me with her brown eyes. Then focuses on my eyes again.

"I am not going for pretty," She says. Then what are you doing? Making me ugly? I thought make-up was to make you pretty, "I'm going for noticeable!"

I smile; she never said I was ugly. Chris is a good friend to have, especially if you are a new kid. Like me.

"There! Finished!"

I look in the mirror next to me. She was right, I do look noticeable. Maybe even a little pretty. "Thanks, Chris." We smile and walk downstairs to meet the guests.

A lot have people showed up as we were getting ready. Maybe ten or twenty. I have a feeling that's not it.

I follow Chris who is running towards her boyfriend. They kiss, a little too sloppily for my taste, but it was still adorable to see a nice couple.

Before I knew it, their act of love turned into an all-out make-out session. I quickly leave and find Uriah, who is sitting with a couple of people I didn't see before.

"Hey! Look at who it is!" He yelled, "Tris! The girl with the mighty fast feet!" Everyone cheers; I guess I am some sort of celebrity.

"You beat Uriah? He's not that big of a challenge." A girl with a shaved head says, "I bet I could take you."

"Lynn," Uriah says, "Tris got a time of forty-something seconds for a 400! You cannot take her!"

Lynn smiles a devilish smile, "Fair enough." She leans back into her chair and begin to talk about lemonade and why you should make it when life gives you lemons.

"All this talk about lemonade makes me want some."

"Me too," I say. I have begun to become quite thirsty. Uriah leaves for a moment and comes back with two cups of lemonade.

"Bet I can chug it faster!" Uriah yells.

"Oh really?" I challenge, people start a count down and I get ready to chug.

"3, 2, 1! Chug!"

I begin to throw lemonade down my throat. It tastes odd, like bad even. I want to stop but I can't lose. Not to Uriah. I have to be victorious.

I close my eyes and keep chugging until it was gone. I open my eyes and throw the cup down in victory. Then I hear a scream, "Uri!"

I look over and see Uriah, out cold on the ground. What caused him to be knocked out? Then, I begin to think. The drink.

My vision begins to blur and I fall.

The last thing I see are dark-blue eyes looking down at my body.

XXX

I wake in my room. My parents must have picked me up. I lift my head and see my mother in a chair, sleeping. I get up and the floor creaks. She wakes in seconds, "Beatrice?"

I look over and see my mother, awake and alert. "You went to a party, without my permission. Then, you pass out because you chugged a drink with a drug in it!"

"Mom! I am fine!"

She looks at me, with worried eyes, "You are not okay Beatrice! Marcus Eaton's son was the person to take you home!"

Marcus Eaton's son? Eaton. "What was his name?"

My mother buries her head in her hands, "Beatrice," she begins to sob. I hate it when other people cry, it's selfish of me," His name was Four." She gets up and walks out of the room, leaving me to get ready.

I have school today, I shouldn't go. But my parents consider it as a punishment. I put on some of the clothes Chris bought me. A pair of ripped up black jeans, a top that shows my collarbone- where my tattoo is, and combat boots.

I put my hair into a ponytail and walk outside. Chris and Will said they would pick me up and take me to school. Besides, it's easier that way.

When they pull in I can her music blasting. Chris begins to beep the horn and I run up to her "clunker". "Hey guys!" I shout over the music.

"Hey," Chris says, Will is looking at a piece of paper.

"What's that?" I ask, he turns toward me.

"Paintball teams," I have never played paintball before. I've always wanted to try, but I don't want to invite myself to go, "Dammit, Chris, we don't have an even amount of players.

He looks at me hopefully, "Sure." He scribbles my name down onto a team. Well isn't this is going to be fun.

**I was going to leave a cliffhanger when she fell, but I decided I will write more and put a smaller cliffhanger here. BE HAPPY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys about the really weird chapter. Who gets drugged and wakes up and they're fine? NO ONE! I am sorry that didn't make sense. **

**You know what I own**

**Chapter 5**

After school Chris and Will take me to the trains. Usually people would take cars to get places, but the Dauntless kids would take the trains.

I haven't noticed until now how divided the school is. There is the friendly and helpful group that I used to be part of at my old school. There are also the very spunky kids who are so happy, they seemed drugged. Also, there are the innocent, responsible, and trustworthy kids. The group Caleb takes part in it very intelligent. They are always having book talks or something, but they are very curious. Like me.

Then there are the kids who don't give a shit. They are the kids I hang out with, the ones who love the feeling of adrenaline. Call me Dauntless.

We hop onto the train and sit silently and stare at each other. Quite awkward, I have to say. "Hey girl." Uriah says sinking down the wall and sitting next to me.

"Hey." I say quitter than I wished I have. We sit in awkward silence, the only thing we hear is the wind howling through the open door. I wonder how the wind feels. Like a bird. Like my ravens? Perhaps.

I get up and walk to the open hole. I clench onto the sides and lean out, letting it all in. The air goes through my hair. I feel like I am running. Fast paced.

"Tris!" Uriah screams. I open my eyes and there was a branch seconds away from hitting me out of the train. Arms wrap around me and I am on the ground in seconds.

**I know really short. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get something out before a mob comes to my house and eats me. I will make a longer one next time. **

** ~Gabby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. I looked at this today and saw that 10 people followed the story in one day!**

**You know what I own**

**Chapter 6**

Arms wrap around my waist and I am pulled to the ground. "Tris?" I look up to see my savoir and it's Uriah. I give him a thankful smile, "You okay?"

"Didn't see the branch. I'm fine."

I stand up and walk back to my seat. People stare at me. Uriah sits back next to me, "What were you doing?" He whispers to me.

I shrug. I wanted to feel free. I felt like I was flying. "Tris," I look up at him. Why does he care so much about me? He doesn't like me, I beat him.

"Seriously I'm fine." I snap. He is getting on my nerves. He looks at me hurt, "Sorry, I don't know what-"

"Whatever." The rest of the ride was in silence.

"Teams!" Will shouts over the howling winds, "Team one!"

"The captain is Lynn!" A girl with a shaved head stands next to Will, punching him playfully in the gut. It must have hurt, because he seemed to wince. "Team two! The captain is Four!"

Four, the boy I sit next to in French, quietly proceeds to Will's side, "Lynn, you pick the first player, Four you do after her. Then it's repeated until-"

"We know!" Lynn shouts. Everyone laughs at her comment. "Marlene."

"Tris." Why would he pick me. I am tiny, I have no strength to even hold a gun. Lynn laughs her mighty roar.

"Uri."

"Chris."

"Al"

"Will."

"Peter."

"Drew."

"Eric."

"Molly."

"Team one can go first." Their team jumps off the trains and bolts into the woods. "10 minutes then we can jump." We all nod.

I suck at games like these, but the least I could do is try.

After ten minutes, we begin to jump.

I fly out of the train first; taking every bit of freedom. Once I hit the ground a surge of pain goes through my heels to my knees. But I landed on my feet.

We charge out into the wilderness, knowing someone from the other team may be there, so we are cautious.

"Where should we hide the flag?" Will asks.

"How about at the river?" We all nod in agreement and sprint towards the river. Four takes the front, while all the others are in the middle, and I am in the back.

My shoe becomes untied and I stop to tie my laces. They seems to forget about me and keep moving forward. I fumble at my shoe laces trying to tie them. It's fall and quite cold out so my fingers are numb.

"Guys?" I call after finishing my shoe. No one answered.

I ran toward their direction but I couldn't see them. I don't know my way around here.

I keep running toward their direction, but I don't see anyone. I kick a rock harshly. I'm lost.

"Ew!" Someone shouts. I thought it was my teammate, but it is the opposing side, "Look! It's Tris!" They come running after me. I sprint out further into the woods. They fire paintballs at me, hitting my back with a burst.

I slow down once they hit my back. I know games over for me. They don't stop firing though. I turn around and someone punches me hard in the jaw, "What the hell?" I shout.

Someone hits me with the butt of their gun. I look up at their faces; Peter, Drew, and Al. I thought Al was a good guy. He picked me up when I won the race. I didn't think Al would do this.

Drew grabs my arms and pins me onto a nearby tree, "Help!" I screech. Al covers my mouth and nose. I can't breathe.

Peter puts ropes around my arms and cloth in my mouth. I can breathe now; I inhale as much air as I can until my lungs can't hold anymore.

"I'll meet up with you guys later." They nod and walk away.

Peter throws me on the ground like a rag doll and takes the cloth out of my mouth. I begin to scream, but he punches my face and I stop. I don't want to die like this.

I lie on the cool grass waiting for death. The ropes dig into my skin and I am gasping for air. Peter gets on top of me. I squirm so he can't touch me.

"Stop!" He screams. He hits my head with his gun. Things begin to get blurry.

Someone bursts out of the trees, the figure was blurry. He hit Peter with his gun causing him to be knocked out. The figure picks me up and I take a big whiff of sweat, detergent, and something distinctly male.

"Je suis désolé que cela devait vous arriver, Tris,"

French.

This is Four.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter will be short, but it's something**

**You know what I own**

**Chapter 7 (I Think)**

I bury my face into his shoulder, I take in a distinctly male smell, "Four." I croak.

My eyes are closed, but I can tell he is staring at me. His piercing blue eyes breaking through the eyelids that shield my eyes. "It's okay," He says, "I got you."

He wipes something off of my face. It was trickling down on my lips and I could taste the metallic blood. I mumble a thank-you. I barely have the strength to do that.

I hear mumbles of voices. He must have found our team, or the opposing side. "Oh my god!" I hear a girl yell. I try to think of whose voice it was, "Tris!" Then I notice the perky voice of Chris's.

"What happened?" She asks. The blood begins to trickle back into my mouth. The taste makes me want to gag.

"I think Tris should have the right to say what happened or not, Chris." He wipes the blood away from my mouth. "Does anyone have a tissue or something?"

My eyes are still closed; I haven't had the sense to open them yet. I open my eyes and see our team standing in front of Four and me. Someone hands Four and tissue and he begins to wipe the blood away from my nose.

I feel like a child, him wiping my nose like I can't do it myself disgusts me. Sure, I was almost raped, but you could at least not treat me like a child. I take the tissue from his hand, "Thanks, but I think I can do this myself."

He nods and sets me down. I nearly fall down until Uriah grabs my arm. I limp my way over to a nearby rock and wipe my nose. People crowd around me and look at me like I am a wounded puppy. "Tris," Will asks from my left side, kneeling next to the rock like I am a child, "What happened."

I grit my teeth, "Leave me alone." I snap. He looks at me astonished, "I am not a child. You are acting like I am some kicked puppy!" They look at me like I am insane. Now they might take me to a mental institution for children. "Continue the game without me. I'm done."

I get up and limp away from the frozen statues that glare at me. I don't even know if I will get enough strength to hurl myself into the train. I hear footsteps behind me. I am out of sight from the others.

I stop in my tracks and look around for something I can attack them with. Nothing.

I turn to face them and see Chris with her concerned look, "Thought you might have needed some help." I nod and she lets me put my arm on her shoulder.

For a few moments we walk in silence, but then she asks about what happened, "Tris, I know it might be hard, but I'm your best friend. What happened?"

Chris is my best friend. She may be my only friend after this. "Promise you won't tell anyone, not even Will." Her eyes widen.

"If I cannot tell Will, this is pretty big."

I nod, we take a seat on the wet grass and I begin my story, "I was tying my shoelace and out team went ahead without me. I ran after you guys, but that got me even more lost."

She nods along with my story listening to every word, taking it all in. "Then, I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned, Peter, Drew, and-"I start to choke up, "and Al." I mutter, hardly audible. Chris looked like she was about to destroy the world.

"That low life son of a-"

"Let me finish." She nods and backs down from her rage and I continue, "They began to shoot me and I stopped running from them. But they began to hit me." Her hands fist and her knuckles turn pale white. She looks like she might explode. I continue anyways, "Once, Drew and Al left Peter almost-"

Tears spring from my eyes and travel down my cheeks. Chris hugs me, "Let it out." I sob into her shoulder. "It's okay Tris. You said almost, he didn't actually rape you." She is right.

I take deep breaths and calm myself down. People start running towards us. Will and Uriah bulge through the thick brush and fall into a puddle of mud. Chris and I laugh at them wriggling to get free from the thick brown goo.

Once they are free they run towards us screaming "We are the mud monsters! Rawr!" Will tackles Chris to the ground spreading mud all over her face.

Uriah, knowing of my injures, grabs a handful of mud and throws it all over my clothing. Soon enough we were all caked with mud and who knows what else.

"We should be heading home." Will says after the laughter has settled. We all nod and Uriah carries me to the trains.

Soon enough, my energy gives out and I fall asleep in his arms. The last few things I hear are, "I like you, Tris." Everything grows dark and I am engulfed into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**This will be a short and quick chapter today because I am going out with some friends. And yes, I have friends ;)**

**You know what I own**

**Chapter 8**

I wake up in my bedroom. I have a cast on my arm and bruises all over. Everywhere is in pain.

I look over at my bedside table and see a bottle of pain pills and a note. I wince as I pick up the note. The pain is terrible, like a thousand knives stabbing me all at once.

I disregard the pain and lift the note to where I can read it.

_Thought you might have wanted some of these._

_ -Uri, Chris, and Will_

I smile at the note and pop some pills into my mouth.

I have only taken pills once, and I don't even know if they were pills or not. All I know is they knocked me out.

I hear a quiet knock on my door. I don't want to see anyone right now, but they come in anyways. Caleb walks into my bedroom and takes a seat on my bed.

"I told you, they only hurt themselves."

I grit my teeth, "The people who beat me up aren't my friends Caleb." I glare at him, he glares at me. I don't understand why my friends are such a big deal to him.

"Listen to me, Tris," he says, "My friend Henry back home-"

"You mean creepy Henry?"

"Yes," he says grinning, "Creepy Henry. Anyways, his cousin was here in Chicago going to this school, hanging out with your friends."

"Okay? So?"

"He was pushed in front of the trains, Beatrice." My eyes widen. He was pushed in front of a train.

"You're just trying to scare me Caleb."

He shakes his head at the ground, "Suit yourself, Beatrice. Don't come crying to me when they do anything else bad."

"I won't!" I was too late; he was already out the door.

Are my friends really the fun, and outgoing people? Or are they bloodthirsty murderers?


	9. Chapter 9

**Been. So. Freaking. Long.**

**Ducks.**

**Thanks. For. Staying. With. Me. This. Long.**

**Why. Am. I. Typing. Like. This.**

**XD even I don't know.**

***Disclaimer* You know what I own**

**Chapter 9**

The door clicks shut and I am alone in my room. I am not allowed to leave because I am grounded.

The sharp pains have begun to fade as the pills work their magic. My eyes scan my room for some sort of entertainment.

They fall on a sack of yearbooks from my old school in Boston. I haven't seen any of my friends from there since I moved. Not even my best friend Robert.

Then a thought in the back of my mind itches its way to the front. I promised I would call him. It has been a week.

I pick up my cell (which my parents forgot about) and went to my contacts. I lingered on the name Robbie.

Would he be mad that I totally forgot about him? Or would he be glad I finally called. I press the dial button and close my eyes.

It rings once before he answers, "Hey Bea!" He shouts into the phone.

"Hey Robbie," I croak. My voice is scratchy from screaming for help.

"Bea? You okay?"

"I'm fine." I whisper. Tears are threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"Don't sound like it," His voice is sweet and smooth like honey, "I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

I take a deep breath. He has to know about this. He is my best friend.

I tell him everything; Four, Chris, Will, Peter… Al. I even told him about Lynn.

"I have to go Bea, See you in a bit."

"Bye Robbie."

He hangs up the phone and I wipe my tears. That wasn't like Robert, right after I finish my story; he left without saying anything about it.

Maybe he will call back.

A thought burns in the back of my mind. What if he hates me?

That's ridiculous; he has been your best friend for as long as I can remember.

My mind becomes blank and my eyes become heavy. Soon enough I have fallen into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's almost summer! That means more stories for you guys! Can't wait! This week I'm going to focus on Divergent High because it seems like you guys like this one more, so look forward to it.**

***disclaimer* You know what I own**

**Chapter 10**

I don't know how long it has been since I fell asleep, but its dark out. I must have slept the whole day.

I urge myself into a sitting position; it is a lot easier then when I first woke up.

My hair is plastered to the side of my face. I do the best I can to try to ease the pain when I get up. I go to my wooden dresser and grab my brush.

I quickly brush out the knots in my hair and put it in a high ponytail. Afterwards, I limp back to my bed and lay down. I close my eyes and try to remember Boston. All of my friends and good times. Chicago brought me pain.

My thoughts are interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in," I said.

The person came into the room. It was my mother, "Beatrice, a familiar face is here to see you."

He came in and once my eyes hit him, a pang of happiness swelled through me.

Robert.


	11. Chapter 11

**Has anyone seen that one Spongebob episode where Howard is there? You know Hoooward. Yeah, I love him XD**

**Chapter 11**

_Two weeks later…_

"This is the science hall." I say stopping infront of Mrs. Tori's classroom.

I turn towards Robert. His green eyes darted at my cast. He turns away when he notices I saw him looking.

I change the topic, "What's your first class Rob?"

He looks at his schedule, "Chemistry with Mrs. Tori…"

"Great! You're in a class with Will and me!" He smiles and we walk into our first class for the day.

XXX

After class I showed him around more.

His parents said he could live with me in Chicago for a semester. I'm glad he is here; I could use an old friend.

"How's your sister?"

"Susan? She's okay." We take a turn in the hall and go towards the Cafeteria.

"Caleb misses her, a lot."

"She misses him too."

We stop in front of his locker so he can put his books away. I lean on the locker next to his.

Past him, I could see a group of girls looking at Robert and giggling. I smile.

"What?" He asks totally clueless of everyone. He turns around and looks at the girls and waves. I still don't think he knows they are crushing on him; it makes me laugh even more.

"Rob, they think you're cute." He turns toward me and blushes. "Well, you aren't ugly." I say. This makes him blush even more.

I notice what I just said and then I blush. Everything becomes awkward.

"Tris!" I hear Chris yell, "Uri wants to race-"She stops when she sees Robert, "Who's this? He's hot why didn't you tell me about him!?" Robert blushes even more.

"Number one, you have a boyfriend remember," just as I say this Will walks up and kisses Christina on the cheek, "Number two, He was my best friend back in Boston."

"I'm Robert," he shakes Christina's hand then Will's.

"I'm Chris and this is my boyfriend Will."

"And I'm Tris." We all smile.

"Time for lunch!" Will yells we all make our way to the cafeteria.

XXX

After school is cheerleading and football tryouts. Chris is begging me to try out with her, and as her best friend, I had to.

Robert is trying out for football along with Will and Uriah. He and Uriah are kind of fond of each other. It's nice to see everyone is getting along.

In the locker room I put on a pair of Nike shorts and a T-shirt. Chris put my hair in a ponytail while I tie my Nike's.

"Have you ever thought about cutting your hair? I mean, long is cute but damn Tris this is a lot of hair!"

I laugh at that, "I haven't cut my hair sense I was fifteen." Chris's eyes widen.

"I'M TAKING YOU TO THE SALON TOMORROW!"

Chris is a total appearance maniac. She can't have anything not perfect.

Once she finishes, we walk into the gym where all the other girls were waiting to tryout. Girls are stretching all around us, some of them look like pretzels.

Me and Chris get down on the floor and do some stretches we use in track. Like butterfly or "four".

"Alright girls let's do some simple cheer moves!" Says a girl with ink black hair and piercing gold eyes. She looks cruel.

After some moves she lets us do them on our own. I quietly do some moves; I know I'm not good. I know I suck actually.

The girl with the black hair walk towards me. She watches me for a minute, "Do you really think you are cut out for this? You don't have a figure, you look like a child, I don't think you have the look or the moves."

I sit there quietly.

"You going to say something?"

I don't say a word.

She comes closer to me and whispers in my ear, "I don't like you, Tris. You are hideous, you have no figure, but boys like you, and one of those boys happens to be mine. Stay away from Four or I swear I will make your life a living hell."

She moves away from me with disgust. "NOW GET OUT!" I grab my stuff and run out of the gym into the hall. Tears surround my face. Figures around me become blurs and I sprint into the bathroom with Robert calling my name.


	12. Chapter 12

**There is a poll on my profile for Divergent High! Go check it out!**

**My apologies if you think a school shooting chapter is too soon. My heart is already out there for the children and teachers whom died in the shooting that happened recently.**

**Chapter 12**

I sit in the stall alone crying.

I can't believe she said that to me.

I walk out of the stall and look in the mirror at my body. I look like a twelve year old girl. I look at my face; it is hideous just like she said.

I take my hair out of its ponytail. The long, blonde hair cascades down my face. I look at my reflection, the ugly girl looking back.

I lean on the sink in front of me and take deep breaths. I can't think like this. I tie my hair back up into a bun and wash my face.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Robert outside the door. "You okay Tris? I saw you crying and just-"He stopped for a moment, "Are you alright is what I'm asking."

"I'm fine…"

He looked at me with one of his looks. He would give me these when he knew something was up and wanted to know. "I'm… not… fine…" I walked up to him and gave him a death grip hug.

"Tris…" I pull away from Robert and look at who called my name.

_Al._

"C-Can I… Talk to you?" His eyes were puffy and red like he has been crying. He comes towards me and I walk backwards, "Please, Tris I-"

I just snapped. I slapped him right across the face, grabbed Robert's hand, and walked off.

I didn't look back.

XXX

_Two days later…_

I sat next to Will in Chemistry and Robert sat with Four. They get along really well, maybe that's because they have to work together. They are co-captains on the school's football team.

Ms. Tori was in the middle of her lesson when a popping noise started happening. "Man, I wish I had some popcorn right now." Will said. The class started laughing, all except Ms. Tori who looked worried.

Then the noise starting getting louder.

_Pop. POP. POP. POP_

Then someone came on the loudspeaker, she was urgent and frightened, "All teachers and staff lock your doors, there is a shooter in the school!"

Someone came into the room because she started pleading for help, "Please! Don't shoot me!" All we heard was a bang.

I grabbed Will's hand, which was shaking with fright. I squeezed it and he squeezed back.

I looked around the room, people were crying. Some were saying prayers. I looked at Robert who was staring at Ms. Tori, "Ms. Tori…"

"Shh…"

Someone began to speak on the loudspeaker, "Tris…" I froze when I heard my name. My throat became dry.

"Tris, I'm sorry, p-please forgive me." Everyone in the room stares at me, even the girl who insulted me on Wedsnday. "Come to the office and talk to me and this will all be over, I promise."

Then he hung up.

"WELL!" The cruel cheerleader said, "GO! YOU WON'T BE A LOSS ANYWAYS!"

"Lauren," Four said, "Just shut up." She had a hurt expression and slump back down into her seat. "If you are going, I'm going with you."

"Me too." Robert said.

I smiled at them, "Thanks, but I don't want to put you guys in danger."

They nod and slump down in their seats. "Ms. Tori, I'm going." She nods and opens the door.

I walk towards it slowly and out the door. It closes behind me and I hear the quiet click of the lock.

No going back now…

I silently walk to the office. There are some bodies on the ground; I look at their faces to see who they are.

I was inspecting one girl when I heard a soft groan. "Beatrice? Ah." I could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Caleb?" He lay behind me in a pool of blood. His blood.

I crouch next to him and hold his warm hand. "Tris, don't go to-"he coughs. "Don't go to… Al…" He squeezes my hand in pain.

"Caleb… Caleb please. Don't go. I want to get you out of here. I-"

"Beatrice…" His eyes close and his breathing slows. "Don't put yourself in danger…"

I watch as his chest falls one last time.


	13. Chapter 13

**vvvVERY IMPORTANT!vvv**

**Okay, you guys are totally in love with this series so I am going to have a marathon if someone answers this correctly. The person who answers it correctly also gets a preview for my new series!**

**Q: How many fingers am I holding up… No I'm just kidding.**

**RQ: What does this mean: Why are spiders not insects?**

**Also there is a poll on my profile for Divergent High!**

**Chapter 13**

I hold onto his hand as he coughs out blood. "Caleb! I thought you died!"

"Sorry." he whispered. The grip he has on his stomach is as tight as can be. His face is starting to become pale from the blood loss. His eyes are open now, but just barely.

"I'm going to get help." I squeezed his hand and ran off to Ms. Tori's room. The only room that would let me inside.

I jiggled the handle. No one opened it.

I whispered in the door, "Guys it's me…"

The door flew open. Four stood in the doorway. "Why are you here?" His eyes looked down at my hands and knees, stained with blood.

"It's Caleb…"

"Robert, we need to lug someone out of here."

They snuck Caleb to the Nurse's office while I continued my journey to the office.

I look at the corpses around me, some people I knew.

One girl I knew just barely. She was at the tryouts for cheerleading. I remember her yelling at the cruel witch who insulted me at cheer tryouts.

I think the witch's name is Lauren. I heard Chris talking about her a few hours after my episode. I don't like Lauren.

I stare at the girl's lifeless body. Her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she had a silver necklace on.

I take the necklace off of her and put it in my pocket. I'll give it to her family later. I do a small prayer I remember from church for the girl who defended me.

"Thank you." I say.

I walk away from her with tears in my eyes and turned the last corner before the office. I stop in front of the door.

I think about how I can turn back right now and let the authorities handle this. But then I think about Caleb and the girl. I can't.

I open the door quietly and walk inside.

I look at the boy who stands in front of me.

Al.

XXX

"Tris," Al said smiling. How could that sick freak smile after what he did, "You came."

"I want this to stop Al." He walked towards me, gun lowered.

"Tris, I'm so sorry." He begins to cry, "I-I didn't want to hurt you! I'm sorry! So very sorry! Please forgive me!" He grabs my arms and shakes me, "Please!"

"Okay!" I shout. He looks up at me, "Okay," I say softer this time, "I forgive you."

He lets go of my arms. "Thank you Tris," he raises the gun and it points at me.

"Al! What are you doing?"

"Tris," he says quietly, "You know Romeo and Juliet. They couldn't live without each other because they loved each other so much. I love you Tris! I can't be without you! If I don't kill myself, I go to prison! If I do alone, I won't be with you!"

He clicks the bullet in place. My heart races and my throat dries. I don't know what I can do to stop this, so I close my eyes and think of my friends, my family, and of course Four.

He shoots the gun, I fall to the ground. Why do I still feel myself hitting the ground?

I hear another shot and open my eyes. Al is lying on the floor facing me, eyes open.

I scream the loudest and most terrifying scream I have ever heard in my life. Then I grasp my shoulder that is raging with pain.

I look at the bullet hole with blood spewing out of it.

I look back at Al's limp, lifeless body on the floor and cry. I don't care if anyone sees me. I cry the most inhuman noises.

Someone opens the door and to my luck it's Four. "Tris?"

I run up to him and hug him. I cry into his shoulder with him stroking my hair and telling me it's alright.

In all of this commotion a swear I heard "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Someone answered it so marathon will be this Monday, June 10 at 7:00pm Central Time. I'm going to post 10 chapters of Divergent High and post my new story! **

**This is a really crazy chapter. I just started writing it. Someone wouldn't just walk away from something so tragic like that without a scar.**

**Don't do drugs!**

**Ducks.**

**Chapter 14**

I sit in the chair next to Caleb hospital bed. Robert stands behind me, while my parents kneel next to Caleb's bed quietly sobbing and holding his hand.

He lost 40% of his blood in the shooting. He would have died if I wasn't there.

Caleb's eyes have been shut for two days. He can slip into a coma and that's what scares me most. I won't be able to see him for a long time.

"Robert," my mother croaks, "You should call your parents, they must be worried."

Robert nodded and walked out of the room to call. I haven't called Christina or Uriah yet. They weren't in my class so I don't know what happened to them.

"Mom, I'm going to call someone too." She nodded and I made my way outside of the hospital.

The cool, evening breeze feels nice against my face. My fingers start to become cold and I put them in my pockets.

My hand touches a cold metal chain. The girl's necklace. I take it out of my pocket and look at it. It is a small gem that looks like a diamond, but I can't tell.

I place it carefully back into my pocket and pull out my phone. I call Christina first, she must be freaking out.

The phone only rang once before she picked up, "Tris! I thought you died! Thank god!"

I stay quiet. "Tris, I heard about Al. And how he-"

"It's all my fault. All these deaths were because I couldn't forgive the boy!" Tears sting my eyes but I don't let them out.

"Tris, Al chose to do-"

"He chose this so he could talk to me!"

"Tris, relax."

My head is fuming. My mind races with the images of all those people. Dead. Because of me. I don't know how I am not in jail. I'm so stupid. A stupid little girl, like Lauren said.

"I can't relax." I hung up and threw my phone across the parking lot. The images keep flying back in my mind. Caleb. The girl. Al.

A voice starts speaking in my head, _YOU KILLED ME! _I turn around and see the girl with a gunshot in her chest. _YOU KILLED AL TOO! AND NOW YOUR BROTHER MAY ACCEPT THE SAME FATE!._

"I didn't mean for this to happen-" I look at the girl's bloody body. This was my fault.

_24 CHILDREN! YOU DID THIS! _I grab the locket in my pocket. I trace my finger over the gem. _ALL YOU'RE FAULT BEATRICE PRIOR!_

"Stop!" I scream, "Stop! I didn't want this to happen!" I start throwing things at the apparition. "I'm sorry!"

Someone comes toward me and grabs my flailing arms, "Tris stop." It was Robert. He hugs me to him and I hug back.

"She is right there, Robert. Right there…" He hugs me closer.

The girl starts to walk away, _remember my name… _She disappears and I think hard about her name. I have never learned it.

T a name popped into my head.

_Cassandra._


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guy I am so terribly sorry. Many things are going on today and I couldn't do the chapter. But I wrote one and I put up my new story. Please don't hate me ;_;**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 15**

After what I saw, Robert took me home. I haven't been home since the accident yesterday.

As I walk through the door of my home everything seemed normal. It looks as if nothing has happened. Nothing.

Robert and I awkwardly walk upstairs to the bedrooms. As we stop infront of my bedroom door he turns toward me. "Bea, I care about you you know." I stop and stare at him for a moment.

"I know."

"And I don't want anything to ever happen to you," he takes a deep breath, "I have had a crush on you for years Bea, and uh-"

He looks at me waiting for a reply. All my head keeps saying is OH NO. "I get it. Not interested." He makes a hurt expression. "I think I should just go-"

He turns to leave the hall. His figure leaves the room and I walk into my room.

What the hell is happening to my life? I feel like that one girl with all these problems. I am the one girl.

I sit down in my desk chair and sob. What is happening to my life? Why did my parents have to take this job? Why did I have to meet Al? Why did I have to tryout for cheerleading with Christina and meet Lauren? Why?

I cry until I can cry no more. Instead I sit there moping pathetically. I sit there for who knows how long moping.

That's until I heard a knock on my door. I decide to play it off as if I wasn't there. "Tris I know you're in there. Stop being a teenager and open the door!" Oh gosh, Uriah.

I go to the door and open it. It wasn't just Uriah.


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya! **

**I'm re-writing Without the War and changing it to "The War". **

**And I am also focusing on "Leaving the Factions" ( New story )too, so I won't be writing DH much.**

**Chapter 16**

I opened the door and saw Uriah and two police officers. "My dad wants to talk, Tris." The two men beside him usher me out of the room and outside where a cop car was waiting.

"Where are you taking me?"

The officer looked at me sternly and said, "Downtown, we need to speak with you about the shooting." I took in a deep breath. They know Al killed himself because of me. The whole shooting was because of me.

I nodded and sat down in the back seat with Uriah. "So why did you come?" I asked him.

"He doesn't know where you live." I nodded and stared out the window.

The sun was setting. It was hard to see because there were so many buildings. Out in the distance I could see the school. There were many flowers, candles , and photos. I heard on the news they will be demolishing our school and building a memorial in it's place. We will be attending Murthy Academy, a school for snobby rich kids that down grade those of us at Renhill High.

I sigh and look at the building we stop in front of Chicago PD. I suck a deep breath in and follow the man and his partner that is Uriah's father. Uriah stands next to me and takes my hand. He squeezes it in a reassuring gesture and lets go.

I smile at him and he returns the smile.

"Ms. Prior," the tall, bulky man said. I look away from Uriah and at the man's face. His nose was large, but his head was quite large as well so it balanced. "We will question you in here." He turns away from me and towards Uriah. "And you were supposed to walk your ass home."

I look down at my shoes not wanting to get in the middle of Uriah and his father's fight. "Dad, our home is three miles away from Tris's home." I didn't realize Uriah lived so far from the school. There are many other schools around.

"Maybe you should walk, you have been gaining weight. Maybe if you stopped being so damn lethargic and get off your ass you could become the star quarterback." He nearly pushed his son out of the Department. "Now walk you lazy son of a bitch!"

Something in me snapped when he started pushing him out. Something enraged me. I looked straight up and stared right into the officer's cold eyes. "Why would you talk to your son like he is a worthless piece of trash?"

His eyes turned to eyes piercing me with his devious glare. "You know it isn't polite to talk to an adult like that. I thought you were supposed to be the daughter of a civilized father." He squinted his eyes and nearly growled the last few words at me, "I guess not."

The man's partner got between the two of us. "Now, now, Jameson." He looked towards me with a sweet smile, "No need to snarl at the girl. She isn't a criminal we caught."

Jameson looked at the kind man and nodded. "Alright Brithe." Then he looked at me with the same evil in his eyes he had with Uriah. "Come Ms. Prior." He turned towards the door where Uriah stood quietly with his head bowed. "Uriah get your dumb ass home."

With that sentence Uriah walked out the door into the dark evening.


	17. I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**In celebration of 69 followers, I am having you guys have some characters of your own. **

**I want you guys to make some new characters! I need four girl and two boy characters. This won't be a contest or anything, I just want you guys to have characters.**

**Two of the four girls will be cheerleaders along with one of the boys. The remaining will be new additions to Tris's group!**

**Please do this if you want to enter:**

**First Name: Jane/John**

**Last Name: Doe**

**Appearance: Hair- Brown, Short, Tangly. Eyes- Minty green. Facial Features (Optional)- Hooked nose, ears that stick out, buck teeth. Body- Skinny, Large Breasted, Short.**

**Personality: Kind, Lacks common sense, Illogical. Makes inappropriate comments. (Add good along with bad characteristics! Not everyone is perfect!)**

**Past: (Anything that affects them later on, or makes their personality a certain way.) **

**Fears: Spiders, Family, ect.**

**Likes: Brown soda, being around others, ect.**

**I know it's a lot! But I like my characters specific. Once I get enough entries I'll feature them in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 17

**I have had major writer's block like all this month! I've been writing anime/manga stories since, so if you enjoy Fairy Tail I have a story up for that.**

**Yeah it's really short but there is fluff… .-. I'll try and write more next time**

**Chapter 17**

I walk out of the Police Department and into the cool dark night. I told them nothing about Peter and his friends, or Al.

Al… I still can't believe he killed himself and shot himself while doing so. A thought kept bringing itself up, and he shot Caleb.

I blink so no tears will come, Caleb was shot, I held him in my arms thinking he would die… His bloody body shoots through my mind and a tear escapes from my left eye. I wipe it off my face.

"Tris? What are you doing here?" I turn around and see Four leaning against a brick wall, next to where he was standing was a sign that said 'No Loitering'.

"They were questioning me about the school," I walk towards the wall and lean on it as well, "Why are you here?"

He puts his hands in his pockets, "No reason," I look up at his face, in the moonlight you can see his face quite clearly; his hooked nose, dark hair, and dreamy dark blue eyes. "Take a picture, it will last longer," I look down at my shoes and begin feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"School is tomorrow." He says taking one hand out of his pocket and brushing it through his dark brown hair.

School is tomorrow, at Murthy Academy. They are having everyone from our school transfer there for the time being. Murthy is full of rich snobs who look down on us like we are immature toddlers.

"Yeah," I say. We were silent for a while, just listening to the crickets chirp and the occasional car horn go off.

As the night went on a started to get cold as the wind picked up. I was wearing a T-Shirt with jeans, not very suitable for Chicago weather. I shivered when a gust of icy cold wind blew by. Four noticed this and took his black sweatshirt off and handed it to me, "Here," he said in his usual deep voice.

I took the jacket on slipped it on; it was huge, but warm. "Thanks."

"It's getting late," he said checking his phone to see the time, "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to, I can-"

He cut me off, "I insist." He slung his arm around my shoulder. I could feel my face turning bright red and he pulled me close to him. He smelled like fabric softener, the scent I love so much.

I put my arm around his waist and in the moonlight I swear I can see him blushing. Does he like me? No, he wouldn't like a girl like me; I look like a twelve year old.

Insults swirled around in my head and I begin to pull away from him. "I can walk home myself, its okay." I took his sweatshirt off and gave it to him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I quickly walk away from him still repeating the insults in my head over and over again. I am the cause of everyone's problems. I am ugly. I am not worthy of friends. I am not worthy of Four.


End file.
